warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Exploiter Orb
|faction = Corpus |type = Grand Boss |planet = Venus |tileset = Orb Vallis |flesh = 6,000 |baseexperience = 1500 |baselevel = 1 |spawnlevel = 60 |codex_scans = 3 |blueprint_drops = Chassis Blueprint 38.72% Neuroptics Blueprint 38.72% Systems Blueprint 22.56% |other_drops = Lazulite Toroid 100% Fish & Gem Table (300.00%) Ecosynth Analyzer 16.67% Entroplasma 16.67% Sagan Module 16.67% Lathe Coagulant 16.67% Zodian 16.67% Thyst 16.67% Ephemera Table (6.00%) Shocking Step Ephemera Blueprint 50.00% Freezing Step Ephemera Blueprint 50.00% Decorations Table (?%) Exploiter Orb Articula ?% }} Exploiter Orb is a large Raknoid creature that can found patrolling around the Temple of Profit within the Orb Vallis, acting as one of the Grand Bosses of the landscape. She is the one responsible for the destruction of Deck 12. Instead of being fought through a Heist, the Exploiter Orb is battled in the ruins of Deck 12 located in a cave northeast of Harindi Crater, requiring a single Diluted Thermia from the recurring Operation: Buried Debts event. Unlike the Profit-Taker Orb, the Exploiter Orb lacks Sentient adaptive shielding, but her carapace remains impervious to all gunfire. To defend herself, the Exploiter Orb can surround herself with a winter storm on command, and has four vents across her lower body which spray jets of ice and an underbelly turret. Her main weakness of overheating is kept in check by her numerous exhaust vents as well as the small squad of Coolant Raknoids accompanying her. Behavior Temple of Profit The Exploiter Orb has a set path that it will follow, taking it in a loose circle around the Temple of Profit. It will climb over terrain, mountains, and across roads. It is constantly making noises, regardless of its aggressive state. It does do contact damage. Five Coolant Raknoids will hang behind and trail the Exploiter Orb. When killed, one Coolant Raknoid will spawn under the Exploiter Orb every twenty seconds. Upon a player getting the Orb's attention, it will begin spewing icy vapor from the jets mounted on its underside, creating a snow vortex around the Orb. This also signifies that the Orb will begin to actively attack the player with its many other attacks. The snow vortex has many interesting properties, though: *Upon entering the vortex, the player will gain a similar aura around themselves, although much smaller than that of the Orb. **While this aura is active, 4 icicle projectiles will spawn at the edge of the player's aura, staying in place for a few moments before homing in on the player, doing a small amount of damage. This will happen every few seconds. **The player will also take a minuscule amount of damage every ~2.5 seconds while they have the aura. **The hud has no mention of whether or not a player has this aura. *The vortex makes for quite the visual obstacle, being nearly opaque at times. *The vortex around the Orb will block bullets, projectiles, and some Warframe abilities. *A cloud appears directly above the Orb while the vortex is active. The Orb has many other attacks, such as: *'Main Laser:' Acts as similar to a beam weapon, and does an immense amount of damage. Fired from the belly-mounted turret. Has enough "ammo" to last ~4 seconds before needing to "reload" for ~10 seconds. Will target a single player and track them until they reach cover/leave range. *'Ice Vents: '''The vapor pouring out of the Orb's vents will deal with a medium amount of damage and give the player a cold status effect that lasts for 5 seconds. It will constantly refresh until the player leaves the vent-stream. *'Homing Icicle: Although already mentioned above, the aura that the player has while within the snow vortex will spawn 4 icicle projectiles, one after the other, which will stay in place for a few seconds before homing in on the player, doing a noticeable amount of damage. *'''Hull Lasers: The green spots that dot the sides of the main body of the Orb are all hull-mounted Laser turrets. The Orb will use all of the mounted lasers that are on the side that a player is on. The Orb will stand up on its legs before this attack, which involves the lasers moving around randomly. Operation: Buried Debts In the ruins of Deck 12, located in a cave northeast of Harindi Crater, Rude Zuud exclaims she and her sisters built a device to condense the planet's thermia into a weapon strong enough against Exploiter Orb's defenses. One player must deliver their Diluted Thermia into the Thermia Condenser on an upper platform, which is collected from the Operation: Buried Debts event that occurs bi-weekly. As if on cue, Exploiter Orb climbs down the ruins and engages the Tenno, proclaiming herself as the one responsible for Deck 12's demise and the death of Zuud's sisters. 'Phase 1' Exploiter Orb begins nested high up, so Zuud orders the Tenno to shoot down the rocks maintaining her footing. Once she falls down, her four vents on her sides will be exposed to fire. With one vent destroyed, Exploiter Orb freezes the rest and moves toward the other side of the room whilst surrounding herself in a winter storm, keeping the Tenno at bay with turret fire, swarms of Mite Raknoids, and ice waves that inflict procs, all while constantly shifting about. The Tenno must grab the dispensed Thermia Canisters around Deck 12, and throw them at the frozen vents using the Alternate Fire button to expose them to gunfire. Although canisters will still defrost the vents if they hit the Orb directly, shooting them mid-air will cause an explosion that causes the vents to be thawed out even quicker. It takes four canisters to completely thaw a single vent without shooting the canister, and only two canisters if you do. After destroying two of the remaining vents, Exploiter Orb moves to the center of the room and hangs overhead, dropping Coolant Raknoids from her underside. These Coolant Raknoids must be destroyed to force Exploiter Orb to head to the side of the room she came in from and allow her final vent to be reachable; though alternatively, the Tenno can simply destroy the vents while she is still up in her perch. Once all her vents are destroyed, Exploiter Orb retreats and heads topside, deciding to move towards Fortuna. The Tenno must head out of the cave to intercept her. In Phase 1, her main attacks are: *'Main Turret:' The Orb will use her belly-mounted turret to fire projectiles towards any target within range. The projectile has a fast flying speed and deals a large amount of damage. Although the turret's position made it hard to hit players higher than its main body, the Orb will turn her belly to the sides, making the turret able to attack targets high up. *'Ice Slam:' The Orb slams the ground with its main body; creating an avalanching radial ice wave which deals high damage and status when a Tenno is caught in them. This attack is briefly telegraphed and can be dodged by jumping over them. *'Summon Mite Raknoids:' Occasionally, Mite Raknoids will spawn off Exploiter Orb. When one and three of her vents are destroyed, Exploiter Orb will drop a whole swarm of Mites as she moves to a new position. *'Summon Coolant Raknoids:' Only used when three of her vents are destroyed. Exploiter jumps to the ceiling of Deck 12 and drops off several Coolant Raknoids. 'Phase 2' Exploiter Orb waits for topside but has begun to rapidly overheat with the destruction of her vents. Swarms of Coolant Raknoids will appear from all sides, attempting to cool her down. Exploiter Orb also occasionally slams her body on the planet's frigid surface to cool herself down, causing Thermia Fractures to appear. A gauge on the left side of the HUD will appear indicating her overheat status. The Coolant Raknoids must be intercepted and their Coolant Canisters looted to seal up the Thermia Fractures, which must then be thrown at the Exploiter Orb to speed up her overheating. The overheating speed increases permanently with the more Canisters being thrown at her, with the amount of overheat increase doubling if the canister is shot in mid-air. Once she fully overheats, she will become disabled, allowing the Tenno to approach. This triggers a cutscene where the Warframe boards her side and rip off part of her hull, exposing her flaming cognition engine to attack. Once she loses a third of her health, the process must be repeated twice more. Once her cognition engine is completely destroyed, Exploiter Orb collapses once and for all, allowing her drops to be collected. Like with the Profit-Taker Orb, Eudico urges the Tenno to loot Exploiter Orb and flee before she goes out in a monstrous explosion, however, there is much less time to grab and go than with the Profit-Taker Orb. The Orb's defeat finally gives Rude Zuud closure as she remembers herself and her sisters as Zuud. In Phase 2, her main attacks are: *'Hull Flamethrower': Instead of lasers, Exploiter Orb fires off a flamethrower from her belly-mounted turret which is aimed towards any nearby Tenno. *'Mortar Cannons': Exploiter Orb will occasionally bare mortars from the top of her head and fire them. The shots' intended impact locations are telegraphed as large red circles on the ground. *'Thermia Fractures': When Exploiter's heat gauge reaches approximately 45% or more, she slams her main body to the ground to eject the heat off her main body, causing roughly a dozen of Thermia fracture to the surface and in turn resetting her heat gauge down to roughly 15% before heat generation. There is a set cooldown of 30-45 seconds before she does this move again. *'Fire Wall': Exploiter Orb vents out flames around her creating a damaging, physical dome which traps any Tenno inside for ~10 seconds. She only uses this ability sparingly when her heat gauge had reached roughly 65% or more, and using it takes away roughly 25% of her heat gauge before heat generation. The dome has its top open, meaning that players can still enter or exit it. *'Call Coolant Raknoids': Occasionally used by the Orb to summon any nearby Coolant Raknoids to come to her aid. Each Coolant Raknoid will fire their coolant (breaking their coolant canister in the process) to cool the Orb Mother once by roughly 5% per shot, and each Raknoid can only cool the Orb exactly once. If killed with their canister intact, these Coolant Raknoids will drop a Cooling Canister which can be used to create Concentrated Thermia Canister from the Thermia Fractures. *'Self-destruct': When defeated, Exploiter Orb will draw energy from the Satellite Overcharger and self-destructs, killing anything within a 300m radius. Notably, Exploiter Orb self-destructs much sooner after her death than Profit-Taker Orb, but Exploiter Orb's rewards will not disappear during the explosion. Notes *Although the Exploiter Orb follows a set path around Temple of Profit, its legs will try and put themselves on logical surfaces. This can lead to the legs and some of the main body clipping through the ground. *Although she is immune to and , she has significantly less health and armor than the Profit-Taker Orb. *A major difference between the Exploiter Orb and its counterpart, the Profit-Taker Orb, is that the Exploiter Orb's legs are a part of the main body – the Profit-Taker Orb has separate segments for its four legs and the main body. The Exploiter Orb's legs still can be marked with waypoints, though. **However, the four vents (Left-Fore, Left-Aft, Right-Aft, and Right-Fore) are separate parts and can be marked with waypoints. **During Phase 1, the four vents have Object Health class, which means they do not register Critical Hits. *The Exploiter Orb will always be level 50, regardless of the mission level, it is fought on. *Players can restart the boss fight by reentering Deck 12. They don't have to go back to Fortuna to do so. *While the Diluted Thermia required to start the Exploiter Orb can only be acquired from Operation: Buried Debts, the actual fight itself can be performed at any time without the event as long as players have Diluted Thermia available. Tips *When farming the enemies around the Temple of Profit (more often than not, for Sola Toroids) it is recommended to stay on the Temple grounds or within the temple, as the Orb will rarely come close enough to reach the player with any of its attacks. *It is recommended that you stay in a place where you can constantly see the direction the laser turret is facing, and moreover to be constantly moving. Akin to the eye of a hurricane, staying underneath the Orb is a good way to stay safe from most of its attacks while being able to see the Mounted Laser. *During Phase 1, it is a good idea to throw and mid-air detonate thermite towards two vents that are relatively close to one another (the closest two being the ones on the back) so you can save time and thermite by catching two vents at the same time with only one canister. Done right, you will only need to use four canisters of thermite during the whole of Phase 1; two for the close-together vents, and two more for the final one. *During Phase 2, the Exploiter Orb can pick up coolant and cool herself down if she goes near them, thus slowing down the fight. Pick up the coolant and move it away from the boss at all cost. *During Phase 2, it is ideal to have one player in Archwing, keeping overwatch and sniping the far-off Coolant Raknoids before they can reach the Exploiter Orb. **A weapon with high status proc and damage can oftentimes stall the Raknoids, or otherwise force them to fight each other and nearby Corpus. This can make it easier to pick them off, especially if you don't have a weapon that can output a high amount of damage in a short amount of time. Bugs *Very rarely, she can clip through the surface of the Vallis and enter Fortuna. An instance of this happening can be seen Here on Reddit. **This was later revealed to be an accidental leak since WARFRAME tweeted a video showing the Exploiter Orb entering Deck 12. Trivia *Exploiter Orb's legs interact with 's as if the globe is a part of the terrain. She will place her legs on the globe, instead of going into it, with inverse kinematics animation. *The damage dealt by Self Destruct can be mitigated and absorbed by 's if it's in the invulnerability phase when the damage is dealt. This will yield ~790K extra armor on Iron Skin. **This also works for 's and 's , though the latter will get massive critical chance bonus instead. **The inner bubble of Amesha's Benevolent Decoy can block the damage as well. Patch History *You can now waypoint the Exploiter vents! *Fixes towards infinite loading/disconnect upon Entering Deck 12 while other players are still loading in. *Fixes towards Clients seeing a massive Exploiter Orb in the last vent cinematic scene. *Fixed a crash when killing Coolant Raknoids. *Fixed Coolant Raknoids not attempting to destroy Gara’s Mass Vitrify walls. *Polished some animations in the Exploiter Orb vent cinematics. *Fixed crashing when transitioning to or from Deck 12 as an Operator. *Fixed the Exploiter Orb not appearing in Phase 2 if there was a Host migration before Phase 1. Thanks to 'Immortal' for the solid repro on this! *Fixed players sometimes disappearing on each others' screens after beginning to load to Deck 12 or back to Venus. This would often result in further issues such as unloading Venus while the player is standing in it. *Fixed Clients seeing a massive Exploiter Orb when initiating the vent cinematic. *Fixed the Exploiter Orb heat gauge potentially not updating when transitioning to and from Deck 12. *Fixed the Exploiter Orb boss title text not appearing for Clients. *Fixed a (sometimes) massive game hitch when entering Orb Vallis due to Thermia Fractures spot loading. The team continues to work on further crash fixes and Matchmaking issues related to join-in-progress and Operator specific cases. The particular case of missing Exploiter Orb during Phase 2 is also still under investigation. If anyone encounters this particular issue, we would greatly appreciate Host EE.Logs to http://support.warframe.com/. Visiting http://warframe.com/logs shows you how to collect your EE.Logs! *More fixes towards crashing when transitioning to or from Deck 12. *Fixed the Exploiter Orb being in a broken state if you transitioned back to Deck 12 while the Exploiter Orb was still alive above ground. *Fixed all players seeing the ‘Throw the Coolant Canister’ UI message when only one person is holding one.﻿ *Fixed persisting ‘0 players waiting’ UI message during Phase 2 of the Exploiter Orb fight. *Fixed ability to destroy the Exploiter Orb’s vents simultaneously. One vent at a time! *Exploiter Orb’s Fire Wall ability now cools down gradually instead of in a single big chunk. *Exploiter Orb heat gauge no longer shows in the HUD if you’re not in that Phase of the fight. *Thermia can no longer be destroyed when lying on the ground before you pick it up. *Increased the visual indication of where the Thermia Dispensers are during Phase 1 of the Exploiter Orb fight. *Minor tweaks to the Exploiter Orb vent explosion sounds. *Fixed crashing when Mining after transitioning to Deck 12. You will still notice Mining veins in these areas, but you’ll be unable to interact with them due to the crash risk. *Fixed a crash occurring during the Exploiter Orb vent cinematic scene. *Fixed a crash that could occur in Phase 1 of the Exploiter Orb fight. *Fixed a script error after destroying the Exploiter Orb’s vents in Phase 1 that resulted in an inability to continue. *Fixed Warframe becoming invulnerable and being unable to use Operator if you attempted to use Transference while loading into Deck 12. *Fixed Nekros’ Desecrate removing the Exploiter Orbs body, resulting in missing death explosion. *Fixed Exploiter Orb heat gauge persisting on the UI after death. *Added boss fight in Operation: Buried Debts. *Introduced. }} See Also *Profit-Taker Orb de:Ausbeuter-Orbis es:Orbe explotadora Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Update 24 Category:Fortuna Category:Boss Category:Raknoid Category:Orb Vallis Category:Grand Boss